Would you care to come with me?
by M1nx
Summary: JDCox.slash.


**-My Favourite Night-**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Scrubs**

**Rating: MA+**

**Warnings: Quite a bit of bad language, Graphic M/M sex scenes. **

**You will need a long, cold shower soon after reading. LOL!!**

**ENJOY! **

**---------**

**JD's pov**

Cox had invited me to stay with him, alone.

Jordon had gone to her mothers for a whole month he said as we walked together down the hall towards his apartment.

He told me it would only be for a while too, until I could find a new apartment and all...

"Here." Cox says as he stops and opens the apartment's door.  
"Right..." I step inside with little urging, blinking at the room I just entered.  
It's done up in varying shades of blue and cream. The couch looks damn comfy so I simply make myself at home and plop down into it, giving a soft groan as I sink into the plush cushions and shut my eyes in complete bliss and that's not only bliss from being on this couch in Cox's apartment, but for being_ alone, with Cox, on his couch and in his apartment_. All at the same time; this could get interesting.

I hear the door click shut and let out a soft chuckle as I think about all this being alone stuff, before a weight settles next to me and I open my eyes. He's too close, this is, unusual.

He had gotten comfortable on the couch and closed his eyes, so I do the same, again; feeling relaxed, warm and safe.

That is until I feel his warm palm rub slowly over my thigh which makes me open my eyes again in shock and pleasure. I decide to place my hand on his to let him know it's ok to do what he's doing and that I want him to keep going. He's leaning back against the couch, his head down on it as well. I watch him; he cracks open his eyes, looks at me and then puts his head down, slowly, as if wanting me to follow. It's then that I notice the black undershirt he is wearing accenting those never-ending curves of lean, defined muscle. Not to mention that bulge. I lick my lips because they're suddenly dry. He's dark and exotic not to mention a man, a man I've fallen for, a man I now love.

I figure right then that we must do something about this, tonight.

"... We're two totally different men, aren't we?" I murmur, my lips pressing almost tenderly against his temple.

"Newbie, What the hell're you talking about?" He mutters in response, his eyes mere slits as I press against him.

"Open up to me." I move forward even further, making him turn and scoot back slightly to keep some distance between us.

"...No." he says. His back hits the arm of the couch, allowing me to slide between his legs with a creak of leather. I'm wearing the leather.

"Let me in..." I press up so close to him that our lips are merely inches apart.

"No..." he says again. I'm suddenly too close for him to withstand.

Our lips mesh in a searing battle of passion and lust, our tongues tangling ferociously in a fight for dominance.

He shifts beneath me so I can slide a leg between his thighs, my knee rubbing lightly against his groin. He groans into the kiss, pausing for an instant before sliding his hand up under my shirt to toy with my only single, silver hoop as it dangles from my nipple. (I know JD doesn't really have a nipple ring there, but it makes it all the more, hotter!)

I break the lip lock with a noise that's half whimper and half impassioned moan.

"God..." he leans his forehead against mine, his eyes closed. "I'd be careful..."

I give a low chuckle, the sound rough and guttural from desire. "Yeah... Better watch your step, Bub... You might get burned."

His eyes flash in response and, for an instant, I see myself in there dark depths. Then I pause.

He's tense.

"You're ready aren't you?" I ask, my leg riding up the crack of his ass and pressing him down against me.

He hisses, his eyes slipping shut for an instant before cracking them open once again. "Not now."

I give him a dirty look and nudge his balls with my knee in warning. He gives a nervous chuckle, attempting to shift away only to be blocked as my arms wrap around his neck to keep him in place. I scowl before snorting and grinding up against him demandingly.

"You're just like me." The thought that this man could physically subdue me sends a shock of excitement and arousal through me. "That's why you want me."

There's that flash again, but his mouth crushes against mine before I have time to think about it. Calloused hands traverse my chest, his fingers pinching and caressing my sensitive nipple to wring embarrassingly revealing noises from me. He grinds down against my leg and groans, breaking the kiss to pant against my neck.

"Bedroom... Now" I gasp, running my tongue over his ear with the occasional nip.

"After you..." he murmurs; his eyes hooded and dark with lust as I arch against him.

I rub up against him again, causing him to growl and glare at me. "Can't take it, Per?"

**Cox's pov**

Giving me a mild glare, he pulls away and straightens his clothes, the look he gives me cool and calm, yet with a hint of something else as he enters the bedroom. Quirking a brow I climb off the couch and follow him, pausing in the doorway to stare hungrily at he smooth, naked back and then look away as I think to myself; I want him, I always have, I just can't hold back anymore. As I look up again, I see his hands are working at unfastening his pants so I decide to press myself against his back and push his hands out of the way so I can do it instead.

"Let me..." I murmur, my fingers trailing over the freshly bared skin as I slowly, teasingly, play with the zip.

His breathes are quick and a little shallow already and it's then that I realize this isn't a game of cat and mouse anymore. We're like two alpha males, circling each other in preparation to strike, or duelists, striking and parrying in attempt to catch the other off guard. It's a game, just like everything here. I can't lie to myself anymore, I want him. The hard length of my cock pressing into the divide between his ass-cheeks is proof enough of that.

I take his earlobe between my teeth as I slowly unzip his pants and push them down about half way down his thighs before I get impatient and move away to practically tear them off and throw them aside. Smirking, I remove my undershirt and add it to the pile. I stretch with a sensual roll, which starts at my hips and travels up my back, just as he turns to look at me. I hear him groan and then he immediately begins to undo my pants. Before he's even able to unzip them, my mouth is on his, hard and hot, and his hands are drawing down my fly and pulling the jeans down my thighs.

**Jd's pov**

When I can't get them down any further he pushes me back towards the large, crimson bed and I kick my pants off shamelessly. I practically devour him with my eyes, tracing every line on his torso and arms, before he pushes me back to lie on the bed and then climbs on top of me. My mouth latches onto his neck and my hands roam over every curve and dip of his hotly exposed upper body. He groans, dragging his fingertips down my sides to settle on my hips as he grinds up against me. Making a noise in the back of my throat I move lower, my mouth encircling a Carmel nipple and laving it as I would my favorite type of candy.

"JD..." he moans, tipping his head back and lacing his fingers through my hair.  
I arch my hips leaving a trail of sticky moisture on his belly.

Chuckling, I nip at the hardened nub in my mouth and wring a rather revealing gasp from the man beneath me. I leave a wet trail across his chest as I move on to the second nipple, swirling my tongue around it and this causes his grip on my head to tighten.

I shift, tugging my head away from his hands and slide down until my mouth hovers over the purple and swollen crown of his erection. I hear his hissed in breath and arch a brow up at him. Mentally I shake my head before I part my lips and take the flared tip into my mouth. At his muffled cry I pin his hips, deciding that it's no longer about who's the more dominant or powerful one. I'm way out of my league here.

To drive that point home I take his entire length into my mouth and down my throat, wishing I had something to grind against because the noises he's making are driving me fucking batshit. I use the years of skills I've built up to bring him to the peak quickly, knowing he'll prolly thank me later. I mentally snort at the thought. Finally I get a chance to let out all this built up sexual frustration.

My thoughts are suddenly disrupted cus he's swelling in my mouth and shooting down my throat. I gulp the fluid down eagerly before pulling back and licking my lips. His eyes are closed and he's panting as he attempts to recover.

A devious thought enters my mind, and I slide up his hot and sweating body to take his lips in a heated kiss. I press some of the sticky remnants of his climax into his mouth and hear him groan. Rough fingers slide over my scalp to tangle in my hair, the lip lock shifting into a more languid pace.

I pull back a bit, grinning smugly down at him with eyes hooded by lingering desire. He's still a bit breathless but he's hard again, throbbing against my thigh.

"Better?" My mouth slides over his neck, enjoying the taste of his skin.

"Nice..." His tone is vaguely amused and, surprisingly, without even a note of exhaustion.

"Does that mean I get to roll you over and nail you? I'm a little impatient." I respond, eager to draw out that heat from before.

"Brat..." he growls, eyes flashing but otherwise he doesn't take any action.

**Cox's pov**

Snorting almost indignantly, he rolls off the bed and starts gathering his scattered clothing.

I'm confused.

I move to sit on the opposite side of the bed and put my head in my hands. I feel the weight of his stare on my naked back and think that maybe he's playing with me. But then I hear clothes moving as he begins to tug on his pants and I turn.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I sound out.

"I'm leaving." JD retorts, not turning as he slips on his scrubs shirt.

(He was smiling, to himself, not really planning to leave at all, just willing to see how bad Cox really wanted him)

I move quickly, pinning him roughly against one of the walls. "Like hell you are."

He bucks once, hard, before stilling and slumping against the wall in defeat even as excitement spreads through him once again.

I violently tug open his pants and grip his neglected cock, giving it a firm stroke. He gives a strangled moan and grinds back against my hand then rests his head against the wall. I grind against his covered ass, biting the side of his neck with a possessive growl.

With a few jerky movements his pants are once again off and likely across the room. My fingers slide between his ass-cheeks and press against the tight ring of muscle they find there. I bite my lip to suppress a groan, turning my head a little to the side.

"Stay put." I'm gone almost instantly, causing him to almost sink to the ground when he loses his balance.

**JD's pov**

"What're you--Fuck!" he says, glaring back at the man who has two, cold, lubricant slicked fingers inside me. "Warm it up! Jesus fucking Christ..."

He presses warm kisses to the back of my neck and slowly works his fingers inside me, calming any bitter feelings I may have. Groaning, I once again press my forehead against the wall, my eyes slipping shut. Soon he's in, right in to the third knuckle and I'm panting and grinding back onto his fingers like a wanton whore. I guess that is what I am after-all.

Out of nowhere his fingers press against my prostate and all I can do is cry out, my eyes clenching shut at the overwhelming pleasure. In the back of my mind, I wonder if these walls have soundproofing, but otherwise can't bring myself to care. That greedy mouth of his continues to map the back of my neck, groaning in approval whenever I make a pleasured noise.

"I want to fuck you, JD. You want that?" his voice is a low, sensual purr that makes me shiver.

"Gods, yes..." I practically moan, arching my back and clenching my muscles around his probing fingers.

Shifting he plants his hands on my shoulders and spins me around to face him. His mouth is hot and demanding as he presses it against mine, his tongue stabbing between my lips. As quickly as it started, the kiss ends and he's dipping down to slide his arms beneath my legs, standing soon after.

I make a surprised noise in the back of my throat as he presses himself flush against me, pinning me back against the wall. Fumbling for balance, I reward him with a sharp glare even as I obediently wrap my legs around his waist to hold myself up. Cox's mouth presses against the side of my neck, even as he positions the head of his latex-sheathed cock at my entrance. I'm kinda curious as to how he did that so fast.

I wrap my arms around his neck to keep my balance as he shifts. "Hurry up."

Smirking, Cox begins to press himself into me. "You asked for it."

Then he's fully inside me and I can't help but let out a startled cry of pleasure and pain. The fact that he groans into the junction between my neck and shoulders makes me feel a little better. Instinctively I clench around him and draw out a second impassioned moan.

"God, JD...!" he nips at my neck, running his tongue over the small hurts afterwards in an almost soothing manner. "How long...?"

"Doesn't matter" I cut him off, my voice deeper with lust even to my ears. "Fuck me."

My words seem to cause the surge of hips which causes an explosion of sensation which I haven't felt in years. Moaning, I arch my back and press against him as he begins to move. Growling, I tighten the grip of my legs around his waist demandingly. There's motion, but it just isn't enough.

"I said fuck me! Now, fuck me!" I snap, digging my nails into the back of his neck.

Grunting he pulls back slightly and gives me a feral look before his pace increases. I cry out, my back bowing yet again and my hips grinding back against Cox's urgently. His hands grip my hips and angle me into a position that allows him to move harder and deeper into me. I'm practically one continuous moan. My mind is blank and hazed with pleasure which I haven't felt since... well, ever.

It doesn't take long. I'm too wound up from Cox's torturous sexual teasing. With a strangled cry I arch and buck against him, orgasm hitting me like a tidal wave; overwhelming and euphoric.

I feel him halt inside me, panting against my neck as I spill sticky fluid onto our stomachs. Holding myself up, it suddenly becomes to taxing, so I slump against him. At this proximity I can feel him shiver as he struggled to keep control and refrain from continuing to fuck me into the wall. With an appreciative murmur I press my lips to his neck before bracing myself so he can pull out of me.

Once on my feet I slump back against the wall, knowing it's only a brief respite. I feel Cox grip my hips, pressing close to leave small kisses across my jaw. Cracking my eyes open I arch a brow in question, merely resulting in a vaguely amused chuckle.

"...Your turn." he murmurs, leaning forward to brush our lips.

When his words sink in, I can't help but perk, a smirk curving my lips. "You, sir, are a wonderful, wonderful man."

"I try."

End.

I would've done it chapter by chapter, but I figured this is one you have to get out in one go..

----- Hope you enjoyed, RnR ----


End file.
